


Family Photos

by rsadelle



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot: Posed still. Five solemn people in black clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Photos

My bunny is this: Greg and Sara have been together for twenty years. They have three kids (Caitlin Sanders, 17, Alexander Sidle, 12, and Alicia Sanders, 7), a house, and a minivan. They're not married because Sara's afraid of commitment. The story itself is/would be structured as a series of photographs and the stories that go with them. There's the girl whose brutal murder is what brought them together. There are the pictures of the two of them at Sara's parents' for Solstice and with Greg's family for Christmas the first time they went to each other's parents' for the holidays. There's the photo of the whole CSI night shift helping them move into an apartment when they first moved in together. There's the photo in the hospital just after Caitlin's birth. There's a photo of the five of them in black at Grissom's funeral. There's the snapshot of them helping Caitlin move into her dorm room at Stanford. There's the clipping from some local publication about them as CSIs that plays up the couple angle for human interest.

***

First it was just Sara and Greg and three kids. And then it was Sara and Greg and three kids going to Grissom's funeral and the reception at Lady Heather's. But now, now! Now there's a brutal case that brings them together in the first place, research to figure out if it makes sense for them to drive to Sara's parents' for Solstice [Note: I started working on this long before the show actually said anything about Sara's parents. Sara's parents the hippies comes from the official bios that are/were on the official site.] and then to Greg's parents' for Christmas, and Nick helping them move out of their own places into a shared apartment because he has a truck and no one else in the office does. Plus, I have to think of something for them to fight about, other than Sara's fear of commitment because I don't think they'll argue about that.

***

Their seventeen-year-old daughter who takes care of the house more than anyone else. Mom and Dad aren't very good at that sort of thing, and, truth be told, neither is she, but someone has to make sure everyone gets breakfast. She sorts the science journals into stacks by subject until she gets too distracted reading about materials analysis to continue.

***

Snapshot: Posed still. Five solemn people in black clothing. There are two adults in the center of the photo, a man in a dark suit and a woman in a simple black dress. On the man's other side is a young woman, a teenager, in a black blouse and a floating black skirt with a small floral pattern. In front of the woman is a pre-teen boy in dark slacks and a black button-down shirt. His tennis shoes are black. In the very front of the picture is a young girl in a plain black dress. All five of them are solemn despite the sun, and the woman's eyes are reddened.

"Three perfect checkups," Sara told Greg as she came into the kitchen. The kids were behind her, each one with a toothbrush and a sample size floss. Alicia had a sticker with a picture of a smiling tooth stuck to her shirt. "No cavities," Sara reported. She put the grocery bags down on the counter and started sorting their contents into cabinets and the refrigerator.

"That's great." Greg said, but his smile seemed forced. "Take your stuff upstairs," he said to the kids. "Go on. I need to talk to your mother."

Sara braced herself against the counter. "What is it?" she asked when the kids had gone upstairs.

Greg stepped toward her. "Catherine called. Grissom died this morning."

***

"I don't know how she does it. If it were you--" Sara shuddered.

"If it were you," Greg said, "I wouldn't know how to get out of bed in the morning."


End file.
